


jamba juice, mango and flax seed

by lycheecrush



Series: Eddsworld Oneshots [9]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Slight NSFW mention, TordTom, but idk if anyone wants that, hewwo??? hewwo??????, how do you tag stuff, kind of? you know, tense relationships, that and I'm not sure if id have enough motivation for it, they mention it but nothing too much, this could be continued, tomtord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycheecrush/pseuds/lycheecrush
Summary: it's 3 am, and things are tense and uncomfortable, from time to time. Especially when you happen to run into your ex.





	jamba juice, mango and flax seed

**Author's Note:**

> idk au where they broke up a while back and things are tense
> 
> hey guys i really like comments and kudos did you know that

Tom stumbles out of a house, disoriented and hardly aware of where he was. How the hell was he going to get home again? Too drunk out of his mind to even think of going back and asking for directions, he squints, quietly grunting as he rummages around for his phone. While he was doing that, he spots a car parked nearby, with the interior lights on. Couldn’t hurt to ask where he was. God, he should have paid attention when he was getting driven here. Oh well, not like the alcohol would have let him anyway. 

 

He notices the windows are open, a thin trail of smoke faintly rising out through them. “Uh, hey, do you-” he abruptly paused speaking as he got closer, narrowing his eyes at the person inside. “Are you fucking kidding me.” 

 

Guess who was there.

 

“Hi, Tommy,” Tord’s got his trademark shit-eating smirk on his face that accentuates that peculiar glint in his smokey eyes nicely, but irritates the ever-loving shit out of Tom. “Fancy seeing you here.”

 

“What are you doing here?” He doesn’t even bother hiding the distaste in his voice. “Never mind, I don’t even want to know. Shouldn’t you be at home, jerking off to those, uh- catgirl things in those cartoons like you usually do?” 

 

“Anime is not a cartoon, you uncultured swine,” the Norski huffs, rolling his eyes. “And oh, you know. Just dropped off a girl.” he shrugs halfheartedly, leaning back in his seat. “If only I knew that she lived, like, right next to the house you just crawled out of.” 

 

“What’re you doing with girls at, like-” the Brit squints, trying to recall what time it was again. A bit past midnight, right?

 

“-3 am?” Tord answers, pointing at his wristwatch. “Think you already know the answer to that. Something probably not too different from what you were up to tonight.” He jerks his head towards the house, eyes lingering on the other’s neck where pink bruises had blossomed over pale skin, on its way to darkening into a deep red that would complement the skin nicely.

 

Ah. Painfully aware of the man’s eyes on him, Tom bites his lip, tugging his hoodie not-so-subtly over the marks the best he can, averting the Norski’s eyes. Not quite knowing what to say, he merely responds with silence.

 

After a while, Tord sighs, tired of the silence, sitting back up as he lowers the cigarette in his hand to give the man an impatient look. “You going to get in or not?”

 

“You expect me to drive home with you?”

 

“What, you going to crawl and stumble 3 kilometres home then?”

 

“I’d rather an uber, to be frank.” 

 

“Just get in.”

 

\- - - 

The ride home was mostly silent, even somewhat tense; well, mostly. Other than that one time where the wind was blowing on Tom’s face, inevitably attracting the cigarette smokes in the same direction as well and leaving him coughing, much to Tord’s amusement. 

 

“We’re here.”

 

“Thanks, Einstein.” Tom shakes his head, fumbling to undo his seatbelt. 

 

“Uhuh, no problem. You go on ahead, I’ll follow in a second.” Tord waved him off, his nearly burnt out cigarette resting lightly between his teeth as he undid his seatbelt, leaning forward.

 

But as fingers wrapped around the car door’s handle, he found himself hesitating, something pressing on his mind. Something that should probably not be uttered, but was done so anyway. Because fuck instincts and good social choices, right?

 

“You’re not going to ask who I was with?” It was a deceitfully nonchalant question, even if the Brit’s not-so-nonchalant expression was less than convincing. 

 

Tord, for a long, long time, merely stared at Tom, a bizarre, questioning shine in his eyes, the latter looking tenser by the second. Finally, he cocked his head, a faint smile crossing his face. 

 

“Who you decide to keep company in bed is no longer my business. And neither is it yours, vice versa.” his voice was soft, yet it would ring in their ears for a long time, even after this night. The quiet chuckle that left his lips was nonchalant as ever, yet if you listened carefully, it was a twinge sharper than usual.

 

After a second or two more of uncomfortable silence, Tom pursed his lips, fumbling for the door handle and barely succeeding in opening it and stumbling outside, looking everywhere but at Tord. 

 

“Yeah.” He said after another pause, slightly frowning as he gazed away. “Right.” With that, he was walking away, the dense, uneasy feeling in his chest having grown worse over time. Yeah. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks i continued writing the second half of this like 4 months later so sorry if its bad ówò


End file.
